


Беги так быстро, как только сможешь (и мы выберемся отсюда живыми)

by lenaazarova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coincidences, F/M, Really convenient circumstances, zombie au with no actual zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaazarova/pseuds/lenaazarova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей впервые повезло за год, одиннадцать месяцев и три дня.<br/>(Или тот раз, когда зомби-апокалипсис предотвратил возвращение Гидры)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [run as fast as you can (and we'll make it out alive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816639) by [shineyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineyma/pseuds/shineyma). 



> Это перевод работы shineyma. В оригинале работа состоит из 1 главы, но переводить её я буду по частям. Сразу предупреждаю, что переводы не будут постоянными и быстрыми. Перевожу работу, когда есть время или когда нужно отвлечься от кучи дел.  
> Буду рада отзывам и, если найдете ошибку, сообщите.
> 
> This is a translation of shineyma's work. Original text has 1 chapter but I'm doing it in parts. I'm not promising regular chapters or quick updates, 'cause I'm doing the translation when I have some free time from A LOT of work.  
> Feel free to comment, and if you find any mistakes, please, tell me.

Они совершенно случайно столкнулись с ними. Ей впервые повезло за год, одиннадцать месяцев и три дня.

***

Она патрулирует вместе со Стивеном, проверяя лес на наличие зомби, пока их группа устанавливает лагерь. Еще достаточно рано – обычно они идут до захода солнца – но им нужно решить, куда двигаться дальше, так что Лекс объявила ранний привал.

\- Есть что-нибудь?, - спрашивает Стивен. Его пистолет, как всегда, наготове и она, как всегда, чувствует укол тоски. Стивен хороший парень, добрый, хоть и резкий иногда. Он старается защитить всю группу, но девушек в особенности. Она старается избегать его как можно чаще, он слишком сильно напоминает ей о том, что она потеряла.

\- Нет, - отвечает она, осматривая поляну, на которую они вышли. – Но ты это и без меня знаешь.

\- Правда, - признает он, улыбаясь одной из своих скромных улыбок. – Но ты права. Я не вижу…

Он прерывается, резко выставляя руку перед ней, не давая пройти вперед. Задержав дыхание, она осматривается вокруг, пытаясь понять, что его встревожило. Она ничего не видит. Но, несколько секунд спустя, она слышит.

Это не зомби, если конечно зомби не научились говорить (пугающая мысль). Однако, голос незнакомый, так что это не кто-то из их группы.

Спустя два года после конца мира, Джемма научилась бояться незнакомцев так же, как она боится зомби. Она отступает назад, позволяя Стивену выйти вперед и занять позицию, при которой он может защитить их обоих.

У нее, конечно, есть свой пистолет, и ее рука уже на нем, но она не намного лучше пользуется им сейчас, чем, когда она провалила свои тестовые испытания, так давно. Нужно сказать, что Джемма не умеет причинять боль. Когда-то это было хорошо, что-то, чем можно гордиться, но сейчас? Это слабость.

\- Я имею в виду, - продолжает незнакомый мужской голос. Кто бы это ни был, он подходит к ним ближе. – Если мы будем делать это регулярно, нам нужны кодовые имена получше. Потому что Ромео 7 мне совершенно не подходит. Нам нужно что-нибудь _крутое_. Что-нибудь _пугающее_. Что-нибудь –

Он появляется из-за дерева на середине предложения, пистолет – _автомат_ , не маленький пистолет, как у Стивена и Джеммы, - уже направлен на Стивена. В тот же момент Джемма чувствует, как холодный металл упирается ей в шею.

Отвлекающий маневр, понимает она. Этот мужчина, кем бы он ни был, специально громко говорил, приближаясь к ним, чтобы его партнер мог зайти им за спину. Эта хорошая стратегия – та, которая может стоить Джемме и Стивену их жизней.

\- Привет, - говорит мужчина. – Забавно встретить вас здесь.

Он вытягивает руку, по-прежнему держа Стивена под прицелом. Стивен со вздохом отдает свой пистолет, бросив мимолетный взгляд в сторону Джеммы.

\- Мы не хотим неприятностей, - говорит он, успокаиваясь. – Мы не знали, что здесь кто-то есть. Если это ваша территория, мы уйдем отсюда. Без проблем.

\- Легко сказать, когда на тебя направлено оружие, - отвечает незнакомец. - Простите нас, если мы не примем ваши слова на веру.

Человек за Джеммой убирает пистолет от ее головы, но она не двигается. Не тогда, когда Стивен всё еще под прицелом. Она стоит абсолютно неподвижно, пока человек за ней идет к своему товарищу. Она не отводит взгляда от автомата, и не может не представлять _в деталях_ , что станет со Стивеном, если в него выстрелят – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не слышит вздох и глухой звук.

\- Симмонс? - выдавливает из себя очень, очень, _невероятно_ знакомый голос.

Она отрывает свой взгляд от оружия и не может поверить в то, что слышит. Однако, ее глаза подтверждают это.

\- Скай, - выдыхает она.

\- О, мой бог, - говорит Скай. – О, мой бог. Симмонс.

Джемма не может сказать, кто из них двинулся первым – возможно, обе – но уже через секунду они обнимают друг друга. Она цепляется за Скай, и не может поверить в то, что происходит. Боится, что всё окажется сном.

\- Скай, - говорит она. Она не уверена, плачет она или смеется. – Скай, ты здесь. Как это-?

\- Ты жива, - Скай жадно хватает воздух. – Ты здесь. Ты жива. О, мой бог, Джемма.

\- Окей, - говорит Стивен. – Я так понимаю, вы знаете друг друга?

Она практически не слышит его за шумом крови в своей голове. Скай _жива_ , она здесь, она реальна, и она _жива_ , и Джемма – Джемма больше не одинока.

Она уверена, что может упасть в обморок от того облегчения, что ей приносит эта мысль.


	2. Chapter 2

Она не знает, как долго они стоят там, цепляясь друг за друга так, словно от этого зависит их жизнь, но, в конце концов, Скай выдыхает и отпускает её.  
  
\- О, мой бог, - говорит она. – Я должна – Мне нужно позвонить на базу, это –  
\- Уже сделано, – отвечает её партнер. – Чарли 1 уже в пути.  
  
Скай хмурится. - Ты вызвал Чарли?  
\- Казалось логичным, - пожимает плечами он. – Я ведь правильно понимаю, это _та самая_ Симмонс?  
\- Да, - выдыхает Скай, словно она всё еще не верит в это. Джемма полностью её понимает. – Да, это она.  
  
\- Окей, - говорит Стивен. – Я определенно что-то упускаю… Джемма?  
  
Она, наконец-то, отводит взгляд от Скай и поворачивается к нему. Напарник Скай опустил оружие - это хорошо; она ужасно себя чувствовала из-за того, что Стивен был под прицелом всё это время - и Стивен отвернулся от него, чтобы посмотреть на Джемму, сложив свои руки на груди. Он выглядел не особо терпеливым.  
  
\- Стивен, - говорит она. - Ты знаешь, что я работала на ЩИТ, раньше.  
  
Он кивает; этот момент вызывал много разногласий в их группе в самом начале. Всем хотелось найти виноватых в случившемся, и неясный, таинственный ЩИТ казался прекрасным козлом отпущения. Её практически выгнали из группы в первую неделю, когда разговор зашел о том, кем они были до всего этого и она рассказала, что работала на ЩИТ.  
  
\- Скай была членом моей команды, - говорит она ему. - И я думала, что была единственной выжившей, так что... Я очень рада её видеть.  
  
Стивен выглядит не очень довольным, однако он достаточно дружелюбно кивает Скай.  
  
\- А второй?  
\- O, я никогда не видела его раньше, - говорит она, смотря на незнакомца.  
  
Он кивает ей - больше уважительно, чем по-дружески, и ей интересно в чем тут дело.  
  
\- Джемма Симмонс. Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Я знаю, кто вы, мэм, - говорит он. - Эрик Мэддокс. Это честь для меня.  
  
Прежде, чем она может понять его слова - честь? почему? - её внимание вновь привлекает Стивен, нетерпеливо прочищающий горло.  
  
\- Окей, но проблема в том, - говорит он, - что Мэддокс вызвал подкрепление. А это значит, что мы скоро будем в меньшинстве.  
\- Верно, - говорит Джемма. - Да. Что ж, я уверена, это не — в смысле, если Скай им доверяет...  
  
Она сбивается неуверенно поглядывая на Скай, которая, к ее удивлению, улыбается ей.  
\- Поверь мне, - говорит она. «Вам _не о чем_ волноваться.  
  
Джемма старается не думать слишком много о её словах. Не стоит сильно надеяться. Откровенно говоря, это чудо, что Скай жива и сейчас рядом с ней. Вероятность того, что кто-то из остальных выжил, настолько мала, что это будет... болезненно.  
  
\- Видишь?» - спрашивает она, улыбаясь Стивену. - Не о чем волноваться.  
\- Я думаю, мы оба знаем, Лекс будет с тобой не согласна, - резко отвечает он.  
  
Она старается не вздрагивать. Он абсолютно прав.  
  
Лекс - их лидер, и она принимает свою работу очень серьезно. Она осторожна до состояния паранойи, особенно когда речь заходит о безопасности, и она не будет рада, что встретив других людей, они не выстрелили им сразу в голову и не убежали прочь. Знакомство Джеммы со Скай не будет приемлемым оправданием.  
  
Мэддокс внезапно выпрямляется, одной рукой касаясь своего уха, и это движение запускает мозг Джеммы (если можно так сказать). Он _вызвал_ подкрепление? Как? И Скай упомянула базу, и Чарли 1 — это название команды, вроде тех, что она слышала раньше. И Чарли _Один_ означает, что есть несколько Чарли. И Мэддокс, приближаясь к ним, жаловался, что его называют Ромео 7 — что означает, что есть, как минимум, шесть других Ромео.  
  
Насколько большая эта группа, в которую входит Скай?  
  
\- Да, сэр, - говорит Мэддокс, отвлекая ее. - Мы на северной границе Сектора 17.  
  
У них есть _рации_. Где они взяли _работающие рации_? И Сектор 17 — значит, что они поделили лес на, по крайней мере, семнадцать частей. Это подразумевает высокий уровень организации, который, если честно, заставляет волноваться. Она доверяет Скай, конечно она доверяет ей, но всё-таки...  
  
Она переводит взгляд на Скай, которая до сих пор улыбается.  
  
\- Поверь мне, - говорит она, видимо заметив беспокойство Джеммы. - Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
  
Прежде, чем она успевает задать один из множества, множества вопросов, она отвлекается на шелест кустов. Она поворачивается лицом к кустам позади нее в тот момент, когда три человека выходят на поляну, и она может поклясться, ее сердце останавливается.  
  
Этого не может быть. Это просто — это просто ее разум играет с ней. Такое уже было. Сколько раз она думала, что видела его, а потом это оказывался незнакомец?  
  
\- Джемма, - выдыхает он, и она закрывает рукой свой рот, чтобы сдержать всхлип.  
  
_Это он_. На его лице появилось несколько новых шрамов (их, скорее всего, намного больше под его одеждой, глупый, неосторожный человек), но это он. Это ее муж. Высокий и безумно красивый, смотрящий на неё так, словно она - весь его мир.  
  
\- Грант, - шепчет она.  
  
Следующее, что она помнит, она на другой стороне поляны, в его объятьях. Она не помнит, как двигалась, — даже не помнит, чтобы думала об этом, — но она здесь. Она сжимает его рубашку и делает глубокий вдох, стараясь не плакать. Ее ногти впиваются в его кожу, но она не думает, что он будет возражать — её определенно не беспокоят будущие синяки от его отчаянной, сильной хватки. Ей немного больно, но это приносит облегчение. Это означает, что она не спит.  
  
Это означает, что это действительно происходит. Грант и Скай оба живы, и она нашла их. Слава Богу. Слава Богу.


	3. Chapter 3

Она проигрывает борьбу со своими слезами: два года страха, печали и бесконечного бега навалились на нее, так что она просто утыкается ему в грудь и плачет. Он еще сильнее обнимает ее, его пальцы глубже впиваются в ее кожу, и она чувствует почти невесомый поцелуй в волосах.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, - говорит он хрипло. - Все в порядке. Я с тобой.  
  
Она плачет еще сильнее, потому что он говорит те же слова, что и два года назад, когда она просыпалась от кошмаров о том, что падает. Она провела два года, желая услышать их еще раз и зная, что это невозможно.  
  
Только вот, она их слышит.  
  
После нескольких долгих (прекрасных, удивительных, _невероятных_ ) моментов, за которые она успевает заставить себя перестать плакать, она чувствует легкое прикосновение к плечу. Это не может быть Грант, она не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр, так что, любопытствуя, она поворачивает голову. От шока она ослабляет свою хватку на футболке Гранта.  
  
Это Мэй.  
  
\- О, - говорит Джемма слабо. Она с трудом отходит от Гранта и обнимает Мэй.   
Они никогда не были настолько близки. Она не думает, что хоть _кто-нибудь_ обнимал Агента Мэй. Но это было до - до того, как та жизнь, которую они знали закончилась, до Штаба, до того, как Джемма провела два года в компании незнакомцев, думая, что её команда мертва. Сейчас, двадцать три месяца спустя, Джемма _не может_ не обнять её.  
  
Мэй, похоже, не возражает. Она тепло и без колебаний обнимает в ответ, и Джемма чувствует, как к ней вновь подкатывают слезы. На этот раз, к счастью, она умудряется их сдержать.  
  
У неё так много вопросов. Вопросов вроде, как они выжили? Где они были? Что это за база, о которой говорила Скай, и как много у них людей? Какие запасы у них есть? _Где_ они взяли работающие рации?  
  
Кто еще жив?  
  
Это самый главный вопрос, и она никак не может набраться храбрости и задать его. Потому что уже больше года, как она смирилась с тем, что она одно. Она оплакивала свою команду - Гранта и Скай, и Мэй, и Коулсона, и _Фитца_ \- месяцами, а потом откинула эти мысли в сторону. Это был единственный способ выжить. Теперь трое из них здесь, стоят прямо перед ней, и это чудо, это больше, чем она могла бы надеяться. Но маленькая часть ее продолжает спрашивать " _что если?_ " и это...  
  
Она не может остановить надежду, появляющуюся у нее в душе. Если конец света и научил её чему-то, так это тому, что надеяться - опасно.  
  
Минуту спустя Мэй легонько хлопает её по спине и отпускает.  
  
\- Рада снова тебя видеть, Симмонс, - говорит она.  
\- Я тоже, - отвечает Джемма.   
  
Несколько слез всё-таки стекают по её щекам, и она нетерпеливо смахивает их рукой, поворачиваясь к Гранту. Он берет её за руку и притягивает ближе к себе, но не обнимает её. Она поднимает на него глаза и замечает, что он с каменным лицом осматривает поляну.   
  
\- Джемма, - говорит Скай, привлекая её внимание. - Как ты — то есть — что... - она качает головой. - Как ты _выжила_?  
  
\- Мы слишком уязвимы здесь, - прерывает Грант прежде, чем она успевает ответить. Его голос все еще звучит довольно хрипло, но это по-прежнему самая красивая вещь, которую она когда-либо слышала. - Этот разговор может подождать до возвращения на базу.  
  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Скай. - Ты прав, прости. Я просто — вау.  
  
Она трет лицо руками и приседает, чтобы поднять что-то с земли - пистолет, видит Джемма, и вспоминает то глухой звук, что услышала, прежде чем Скай заговорила. Она должно быть выронила его, когда узнала Джемму. Это заставляет девушку задуматься, куда она дела _свой_ пистолет.  
  
Она проверяет кобуру и удивляется, что она, видимо, успела вернуть его на место, прежде, чем обнять Скай. Похоже, что-то из постоянных наставлений Сары осталось с ней. Она будет рада.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приношу извинения за своё долгое отсутствие, но, как я и предупреждала, этот перевод будет ужасно нерегулярным. Только сейчас дошли руки перевести малюсенький кусочек. Надеюсь, что следующая часть переведется быстрее, но, увы, не могу этого обещать. Но я постараюсь :-)  
> P.S. Как всегда, публичная бета к вашим услугам, если вы найдете ошибки.  
> Я также буду рада вашим отзывам.

\- Где остальные из вашей группы? - спрашивает Грант.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что у нас есть группа? - задает вопрос Стивен, прежде чем она успевает ответить. Грант оценивающе смотрит на него.   
\- Тот факт, что вы в лесу вдвоем и без припасов. Очевидно, что вы патрулируете — проверяете округу, прежде чем разбить лагерь.  
\- Так и есть, - соглашается Стивен. - Но это не значит, что с нам есть кто-то еще, может быть, мы сами по себе.  
\- Чтобы выживать так долго, вам нужно было много припасов, - говорит Грант. - Только идиот оставил бы их без присмотра, а я знаю, что Джемма - не идиотка. У вас есть группа.  
\- Да, есть, - подтверждает Джемма, хмуро смотря на Стивена. - Они—   
\- Не смей ничего говорить, Джемма, - приказывает он. - Ты не имеешь права.  
\- Права? - повторяет она, обидевшись. Я _вполне_ могу ответить на простой вопрос и, кроме того,—   
\- Ты умнее этого, - прерывает он. - Это не простой вопрос, и ты это знаешь. Или ты забыла Карлоса?  
  
Его слова словно удар для нее, и она делает шаг назад, прежде, чем успевает остановить себя.  
  
Конечно, она не забыла Карлоса. Конечно, нет. Она не забыла пятнадцатилетнего мальчика, который хотел быть художником, но _в новом мире для них больше нет необходимости, так что, что скажете, док, возьметесь меня обучать?_ Она, по-прежнему, не совсем врач, но биохимики тоже больше не нужны.  
  
Она помнит его. Помнит первый раз, когда они столкнулись с другими выжившими, когда она была тяжело ранена и истекала кровью, без припасов, необходимых, чтобы ее остановить, и ей пришлось объяснять ему, как зашивать рану. Она помнит, что, когда он сказал _черт, вы, агенты ЩИТа, явно со стержнем внутри_ , его голос дрожал, но руки были уверенными.  
  
Она помнит, что, когда проснулась, через много часов после того как отключилась от боли, он был рядом с ней. Помнит, как он расплакался и начал извиняться за боль, которую причинил ей. Она помнит, как она заверила его, что он сделал то, что было необходимо и поблагодарила его за спасение ее жизни, а он извинился за свои слезы. Он думал, что это делало его слабым - она помнит это. Она помнит, как говорила ему о ранении Скай - первый и единственный раз, когда она говорила о своей команде с _кем-либо_ из группы, - и о том, как она потом плакала в кладовке.  
  
Она помнит Карлоса. Она помнит о нем всё. Включая выражение его лица, когда, три недели назад, он был застрелен, защищая свою маленькую сестру. Эта встреча с другими выжившими - четвертая для них - окончилась бойней, из-за чего погибло почти 2/3 людей из их группы.  
  
Скорбь по Карлосу - по всем, кого они потеряли в тот день, - отзывается огнем в ее горле, но она справляется с собой.  
  
\- Конечно, я не забыла, - говорит она спокойно. - Я никогда не забуду Карлоса, или кого-то еще. Но сейчас всё иначе.  
\- Почему?, - спрашивает Стивен. - Каждый раз, когда мы встречаем других выживших, всё заканчивается бойней. Каждый раз. Мы все были на волосок от смерти, включая тебя. Что заставляет тебя думать, что сейчас всё будет иначе?  
  
Хватка Гранта на ее руке слегка усиливается после (абсолютно ненужного) замечания о её возможной смерти, и она успокаивающе сжимает его руку в ответ.  
  
\- Сейчас всё будет по-другому, потому что они не чужие, - говорит она Стивену. - Это мои друзья, _моя семья_ , и они не навредят людям, которым я обязана жизнью.  
  
Она смотрит на Гранта и видит, что он изучает Стивена с абсолютно непроницаемой маской на лице. Он никогда не был особо доверчивым, даже до всего произошедшего, так что это не удивительно. Но его поведение не помогает Стивену успокоиться, так что она демонстративно пихает Гранта. Он опускает на нее взгляд, а затем снова смотрит на Стивена, слегка расслабившись.  
\- Конечно, нет, - говорит он.


	5. Chapter 5

Он задумчиво обводит взглядом поляну, а затем опять смотрит на Стивена.  
— У нас есть база. Там безопасно и много припасов. У нас не часто бывают гражданские, но я готов сделать исключение. — Он слегка улыбается. — Учитывая обстоятельства.  
— А если я скажу "нет, спасибо"? - осторожно спрашивает Стивен.  
— Тогда Мэддокс проводит тебя обратно до вашего лагеря и предложит остальным то же самое, - пожимает плечами Грант. — Мы будем рады всем, кто захочет к нам присоединиться.  
Стивен всё также напряжен.  
— А те, кто не захочет?  
— Тем, кто не захочет, я советую двигаться дальше, - отрезает Грант.  
Стивен ощетинивается, и Грант закатывает глаза.  
— Это была не угроза, — поясняет он. В его тоне проскальзывает легкое издевательство, и, хотя это не помогает, Джемма _видела_ угрозу со стороны Гранта. Это даже близко не стояло. — Просто дружеское предупреждение.  
— Да? — спрашивает Стивен скептически.  
— Наши разведчики заметили движение зомби, — говорит Грант. — Они в нескольких милях к югу от нас. Если ваш лагерь находится где-нибудь рядом с дорогой, они пройдут прямо через него к закату.  
  
Учитывая, что их лагерь находится прямо на дороге, _это_ заставляет беспокоиться. Стивен, очевидно, думает также.  
  
— В таком случае, благодарю за предупреждение. Я, пожалуй, пойду. — Он поворачивается к Джемме. — Ты уверена насчет этого? Не могу сказать, что виню тебя за то, что ты хочешь остаться со своими людьми, но...  
— Я уверена, спасибо.  
  
Джемма колеблется. Это определенно прощание, по крайней мере, со Стивеном. Она надеется, что хотя бы часть её группы решит присоединиться к ней на базе, которую создала её команда, но, если нет...  
  
Она может никогда больше их не увидеть, и, на секунду, она думает о том, чтобы проводить Стивена и Мэддокса обратно в лагерь. Она была со своей группой почти два года — дольше, чем с командой Автобуса. Ей кажется неправильным покидать их, даже не попрощавшись.  
  
Но она это сделает. Потому что мысль о том, чтобы не видеть Гранта, Скай и Мэй хотя бы секунду, намного хуже. Она даже не будет пытаться. Что если она отвернется, а они исчезнут? Что если это всё просто очень яркие галлюцинации?  
Она не думает так, пока сжимает своими пальцами руку Гранта. Пока Скай стоит так близко, что она касается её плечом при каждом вдохе. Но она просто не хочет рисковать. Если это галлюцинация или сон, вызванный лихорадкой, _неважно_ , — она будет наслаждаться им так долго, как только сможет.  
  
Её группа — это её группа, и она любит их и безумно им благодарна. Но, несмотря на то, что она жила с ними, сражалась с ними и практически умерла рядом с ними, они всё равно не заменят команду — _семью_ — которую она надеялась вновь увидеть последние два года.  
  
Карлос мог бы. Ради мальчика, который был её учеником и братом, она бы пошла обратно в лагерь и лично удостоверилась, что он пойдет вместе с ней на базу команды. Но Карлос мёртв, и в лагере нет никого, кто мог бы оторвать её от Гранта, Мэй, и Скай.  
  
Её рюкзак всё еще в лагере, конечно, но в нем нет ничего, без чего она не смогла бы обойтись. Просто несколько пайков и сменная одежда. И хотя от чистой одежды сейчас нельзя отказываться, — что ж, если на их базе _нет_ сменной одежды (в чем она сильно сомневается, учитывая практически новые вещи, надетые на Скай), Джемма переживет.  
  
Так что нет никаких причин колебаться, и всё-таки, она это делает. В конце концов, её желание остаться с Грантом, Скай и Мэй перевешивает оставшееся чувство ответственности по отношению к её группе. Тем не менее, есть кое-что, что она может сделать.  
  
— Держи, — говорит она. Она отпускает руку Гранта, чтобы достать свой пистолет из кобуры и делает шаг вперед, отдавая его Стивену, не забывая направлять его дулом в землю. — Ты можешь вернуть его обратно Саре, пожалуйста?  
  
Он смотрит на него, но не пытается взять в руки.  
— Ты отдаешь своё оружие?  
— Оно не мое, — замечает она. — Оно принадлежит Саре. И мне оно больше не нужно.  
— Ты так сильно веришь этим людям? — спрашивает он, отрывая своё взгляд от пистолета и смотря на неё. — Ты собираешься отказаться от единственного способа защитить себя?  
— Мне оно не нужно, - повторяет она, а затем улыбается. — Тем более, что мне оно не поможет.  
— Твоя правда, - отвечает он с улыбкой.  
  
Она уверена, что он, как и она, думает о той ужасной попытке, когда он пытался улучшить её стрельбу. Он продержался целый час прежде, чем отвел её к Саре и испарился в коридорах заброшенного здания, в котором они тогда находились, — он не выходил оттуда почти целый день.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Джемма. — Сара сделала так много для меня, что лишить её пистолета будет очень плохой благодарностью.  
  
Он тяжело вздыхает, но принимает пистолет и убирает его себе за пояс.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты права насчет своих друзей, — говорит он ей. — Ради твоей же безопасности.  
— Так и есть, — заверяет она его. — Тебе не нужно обо мне беспокоиться.  
Он смотрит мимо нее на Гранта, Скай и Мэй, а затем кивает ей.  
  
— Может быть и нет, — говорит он, всё еще не убежденный. — Но я всё равно буду. Он салютует ей и отворачивается. — Удачи, Джемма.  
— Удачи, Стивен, — отвечает она. Ему она понадобиться больше, чем ей; с ней сегодня случилось чудо, так что можно сказать, что её удача с ней. — Передавай всем привет от меня.  
— Окей, — говорит он и исчезает в деревьях вместе с Мэддоксом.  
  
Она долго смотрит ему вслед. Она уверена, что проведет долгое время, думая о нем и обо всех, кто не примет предложение придти на базу. Она никак не сможет узнать, живы они или нет, будут ли они укушены зомби или столкнуться с другой группой выживших.  
  
Они могут выжить. Могут умереть. В любом случае, она никогда не будет знать наверняка. Интересно, то, что она чувствует облегчение из-за этого, делает её плохим человеком?  
Легкое прикосновение к её плечу возвращает её в реальность, и она поворачивается лицом к Гранту.  
  
— Нам нужно двигаться, — говорит он. — Здесь не безопасно.  
— Да, — говорит она, и делает глубокий вдох. — Конечно. Показывай дорогу.  
  
Он берет её за руку и смотрит на другого человека на поляне, того, кто пришел вместе с ним и Мэй. Джемма, честно говоря, совсем про него забыла, но, она думает, её можно за это простить. Она настолько ошеломлена подарком, который она получила, — тремя людьми, которых она считала погибшими, и которые сейчас стоят перед ней, — что она рада, что помнит собственное имя. У незнакомца (того, кому она не сказала ни одного слова) не было и шанса.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хах, думала, что вернусь к этому фику только на праздниках, но вдохновение на перевод нашло немного раньше. К сожалению, оно также быстро и ушло, но маленький кусочек всё же готов. Мы уже перевалили за середину фанфика, так что осталось немного :-)

\- Ты прикрываешь, - говорит Грант, и мужчина резко кивает. - Мы пойдем коротким путем. Смотри в оба.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Мужчина исчезает между деревьев, в той стороне, откуда пришли он, Грант и Мэй, и после еще одного взгляда на поляну, Грант, взяв Джемму за руку, следует за ним. Скай идёт рядом с ней, а Мэй прикрывает тыл. Они все, очевидно, на страже, и Джемма изо всех сил старается оставаться такой же, несмотря на тысячи вопросов, крутящихся на кончике её языка.  
  
\- Тебе не стоило отдавать свой пистолет, - говорит Грант через несколько минут. - Ты знаешь, я - мы - защитим тебя, но всё равно не стоило отдавать своё единственное средство защиты.  
  
Его слова вызывают у Джеммы улыбку. Это так похоже на него: смотреть на вещи под таким углом.  
  
\- Боюсь, я была бы большей опасностью для нас, чем зомби, - признает она. - Я до сих пор не умею обращаться с пистолетом. - Она делает паузу, вспоминая катастрофический инцидент с арбалетом Кэм. - С любым оружием, если честно. То, что я продержалась так долго, настоящее чудо.  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - говорит Скай и касается её плеча своим. - Мы присмотрим за тобой. И база полностью безопасна. Зомби больше никогда не будут твоей проблемой.  
  
\- Только если я не уйду, - отвечает Джемма.  
  
Грант бормочет что-то подозрительно похожее на _через мой труп_ , и она сжимает его руку. То, что мир практически разрушен, не означает, что она позволит ему принимать решения за неё, но они были врозь так долго, что даже его склонность чересчур сильно защищать её (давняя проблема их брака) сейчас кажется скорее милой, чем раздражающей.  
  
Она не думала, что еще когда-нибудь услышит его ворчание по поводу её безопасности. Она слишком счастлива, чтобы злиться на него.  
  
\- Поверь мне, ты не захочешь уходить, - обещает Скай, не обращая внимания на бормотание Гранта. - У нас есть _душ_ , Джемма.  
  
Она почти спотыкается о собственные ноги. - У вас есть проточная вода?  
  
\- Не просто _проточная_ вода, - говорит Скай. - _Горячая_ вода. И холодная вода. И кондиционеры. - Она самодовольно усмехается. - Это практически рай.  
  
\- Вы-я-но, - Джемма запинается, прежде чем слегка преодолеть свой шок и спросить, - _Как?_  
  
\- Это старая база ССР, - говорит Грант. - Её несколько десятилетий никто не использовал, но очевидно, Фьюри оставил её как, своего рода... секретную базу на крайний случай. Он смотрит на неё боковым зрением. - В ней также есть лаборатория.  
  
\- Это _и правда_ рай, - отвечает Джемма, шутя лишь наполовину. Она слегка перегружена информацией - идеей, что долгие дни страданий закончены. Она не только нашла трех людей из тех, о ком она скучала последние два года, но они еще и предлагают ей удивительное убежище. Это почти слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
Упоминание Фьюри всё-таки заставляет её задуматься. Учитывая их очевидные людские ресурсы - по крайней мере, семь команд Ромео, как минимум два Чарли, скауты, и тому подобное - и то, что они укрываются на базе, подготовленной Директором Щ.И.Т. ...  
  
\- Значит, вы восстановили Щ.И.Т.? - спрашивает она.  
  
Скай показывает своей свободной рукой жест, означающий "что-то вроде".   
\- Почти. Многие из наших людей раньше работали на Щ.И.Т., и, я полагаю, мы следуем многим старым протоколам Щ.И.Т.а - и, должна сказать, насколько странно, что у Щ.И.Т.а есть протоколы на случай апокалипсиса - но... мы не совсем придерживаемся принципа "служить и защищать".  
  
"Служить и защищать" слоган полицейских, а не агентов Щ.И.Т., но Джемма понимает, о чем говорит Скай. Она не знает разочарована ли она тем, что они не используют их явно обширные ресурсы для помощи людям.  
  
Это счастливый момент. Она подумает об этом позже.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна глава этой чудесной истории. Нам осталось совсем немного. Я думаю, еще две главы и всё. Постараюсь закончить эту историю в течение новогодних праздников, но, как всегда, не буду давать обещаний. Спасибо всем, кто читает, я рада, что эта история зацепила не только меня.

— Так кто у вас главный? — спрашивает Джемма. — Я не думаю, что Директор Фьюри…  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Грант. — Мы думаем, он погиб в Трискелионе, когда его захватили. А насчет того, кто у нас главный… Я думаю, это может подождать.  
  
Джемма хмурится, озадаченная его явным неудобством, и смотрит на Скай.  
  
— Оу, ты такой скромняга, — насмешливо тянет та. —  _Сэр_.  
  
Джемме требуется пара секунд, чтобы осознать сказанное. Когда до неё доходит, она практически застывает на месте. Она продолжает идти лишь благодаря крепкой хватке Гранта на своей руке.  
  
— Подожди, — говорит она. —  _Ты_ главный?  
  
Теперь, когда она думает об этом, она понимает, что его предложение Стивену было _весьма_ странным. _Я_ согласен сделать исключение, а не _мы_. Она не понимает, как могла упустить это.  
  
Он пожимает плечами с легким дискомфортом.  
— Гаррет был во главе какое-то время, но он… умер. По естественным причинам.  
  
— О, Грант, — говорит Джемма, сжимая его руку. — Мне так жаль.  
  
Джон Гаррет был словно отец для Гранта. Ему должно было быть очень сложно потерять его — особенно после того, как он уже потерял _её_. (И Джемма уверена, что не преувеличивает, думая, что он отреагировал на её потерю очень, очень плохо).  
  
Её приходится подавить собственную боль от этой новости, потому что насколько Джон был отцом для Гранта, настолько же он был настоящим свекром для неё. Она не часто думала о нем за последние два года — потому что, если бы она позволила себе думать обо _всех_ , кого она потеряла, она не прожила бы и недели, — и теперь она жалеет об этом. Тем не менее, он умер по естественным причинам. В эти времена, это действительно что-то. Должно быть, он был болен. Она надеется, он не сильно страдал.  
  
— Да, ну, — Грант опять пожимает плечами, что совсем не удивляет её. Грант скрывает свои чувства даже в лучшие времена; середина леса, когда есть риск нападения зомби, едва ли подходящее время для него, чтобы признаться в чем-то, что он видит своей слабостью. — В общем, после его смерти, мы с Мэй оказались агентами с самым высоким рангом. Она не захотела быть во главе, так что…  
  
Он скованно замолкает, и она понимает, почему он не хотел обсуждать это сейчас. Если он и Мэй оказались агентами с самым высоким рангом, это значит, что агентов восьмого уровня нет в живых. Что значит, что Коулсон мертв.  
  
Она сглатывает и закрывает на секунду глаза, борясь со слезами, скапливающимися в её глазах, доверяя Гранту вести её. Она не очень долго знала Коулсона, но он был хорошим человеком, и она его очень уважала. Она никогда не забудет тот день, когда она оказалась заражена вирусом Читаури, а он упорно отказывался сбросить её с самолета, полностью нарушая не только протокол, но и законы здравого смысла.  
  
Он мог быть бесшабашным и безрассудно храбрым, и он иногда подвергал Гранта совершенно ненужному, по её мнению, риску, но он действительно был хорошим человеком. Она скучала по нему, и ей больно осознавать, что она больше никогда не увидит его снова.  
  
Но горе сейчас является частью жизни, так что она подавляет его и вновь открывает глаза.  
  
Теперь она действительно не рискует спрашивать о Фитце, потому что эту потерю она не сможет отложить в сторону. Она подождет, пока они достигнут базы, пока она не окажется в безопасности, чтобы, если потребуется, сломаться. Она может подождать еще немного, правда ведь? Она провела два года, будучи полностью уверенной, что он мертв — и то, как хоть _кто-то_ из них выбрался из Флориды, всё еще остается вопросом, который она задаст позже, потому что это было, по её мнению, чем-то невозможным — она может прожить еще пару минут или часов без точного ответа.  
  
Чтобы побороть искушение задать вопрос, она переводит тему разговора.  
— Так у вас есть лаборатория?  
  
— Да, — радостно отвечает Скай. Это звучит слегка натянуто, но Скай и Коулсон всегда были близки. Несомненно, косвенное упоминание о нем, напомнило ей о её горе. — Большая лаборатория. Много всяких научных штук. Она улыбается Джемме. — Двадцать баксов на то, что ты придумаешь лекарство от зомби до конца года.  
  
— Двадцать? — спрашивает Джемма, смеясь. — Окончание апокалипсиса через девять месяцев стоит, по-твоему, всего двадцать долларов?  
  
— Мы всё равно больше не используем деньги, — отвечает Скай, пожимая плечами. — Я, конечно, могла бы поставить свои конфеты, но я не готова рисковать ими.  
  
Джемма останавливается.  
— У вас есть сладости?  
  
— Шоколад, — подтверждает Грант, забавляясь. Его легкий тон был бы более убедительным, если бы он своей хваткой не пережимал циркуляцию крови в её руке, но она не может его винить. Она держит его так же крепко. — Помимо других вещей.  
  
—  _Множества_ других вещей, — добавляет Скай. — Фьюри явно правильно расставлял приоритеты.  
  
— Очевидно, — соглашается Джемма слегка озадаченно. Это действительно звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой — как минимум половина её команды жива, включая её мужа, и у них есть безопасная база со множеством запасов, электричеством, лабораторией и _шоколадом_ , — она не знает, что думать об этом.  
  
Хорошие вещи больше не случаются _просто так_. Это слишком нереально.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я, наконец-то, закончила перевод. Решила не растягивать на две главы, иначе опять застряла бы на месяц, так что эта часть получилась достаточно объемная. Этот перевод окончен, и я надеюсь, что вам эта история понравится также сильно, как и мне.

\- Так, - начинает она. - Что нужно сделать, чтобы получить порцию шоколада? Просто из любопытства.  
  
Позади неё Мэй усмехается.   
\- Ты можешь забрать порцию Хантера.  
  
\- Хантер? - спрашивает Джемма, слегка повернувшись к Мэй лицом.  
  
\- Новенький, - отвечает Скай. - Мэй он не нравится.  
  
\- Он никому не нравится, - ворчит Грант. - Даже Морс, а она поручилась за него.  
  
\- Он ей нравится временами, - не соглашается Скай. - Мак наткнулся на них в гараже, знаешь ли. Очевидно, их развод был не настолько окончательным, как они заверяют.  
  
Её слова заставляют Гранта скривиться.   
\- Я знаю. Именно мне пришлось отчитывать их за это. Никогда еще не чувствовал себя чертовой нянькой так сильно.  
  
\- Правда? - спрашивает Скай. - Даже в тот раз...  
  
Джемма молчит, пока они вдвоем (с редкими комментариями от Мэй) спорят о том, какие из нелепых ситуаций были самыми раздражающими для Гранта. Они называют так много имен, которых она не слышала, говорят о событиях, о которых она не знает, и это нервирует. Она вдруг понимает, что у них есть два года воспоминаний без неё, также как и у неё есть два года воспоминаний без них.  
  
Она не знает, поделиться ли когда-нибудь своими воспоминаниями с ними; не может представить себя, сидящей с ними за столом и рассказывающей о Нейте, убедившим Лексу, что лучший способ утихомирить детей - это придумать им занятие, или о спектаклях, которые последовали за этим. И всё же эти воспоминания - огромная часть её жизни, часть _неё_ , - и она не может _не_ поделиться ими.  
  
\- Эй, - окликает её Грант. Она поднимает голову и ловит его озабоченный взгляд. - Ты в порядке?  
  
\- О, да, - отвечает она. - Да, я в порядке. Просто... - она качает головой. - Не могу поверить, что это всё реально. Не могу поверить, что вы _здесь_.  
  
\- Могу сказать тоже самое и тебе, Симмонс, - отвечает Скай, вновь касаясь её плечом. Грант просто на мгновение стискивает её ладонь еще сильнее, а потом снова ослабляет хватку, - "ослабляет" - понятие относительное, поскольку она всё еще не чувствует своих пальцев.   
  
\- В смысле, серьезно. Из всех баров - или лесов - во всём мире, ты _случайно_ оказалась в нашем?   
  
\- Мы почти прошли мимо, - признает Джемма, и думает, что это то, что будет преследовать её вечно. Она была _слишком_ близко от того, чтобы потерять их насовсем. - На самом деле, я была против остановки здесь. Она потирает свободной рукой свою шею. - Я еще никогда не была счастлива тому, что моё мнение проигнорировали.  
  
\- Говоря о твоей команде... - начинает Скай и замолкает, колеблясь.  
  
\- Да? - спрашивает Джемма.  
  
\- Эм, думаешь кто-нибудь из них присоединится к нам на базе?  
  
Это явно не тот вопрос, который она собиралась задать, но Джемма не настаивает. Она не уверена, что хочет знать тот вопрос, что заставил Скай так выглядеть.  
  
\- Я не уверена, - отвечает она. - Безопасное место для отдыха звучит заманчиво, но нам ужасно не везло с другими выжившими. И ни у кого из других нет причин вам доверять, кроме моего слова, которое я не могу подтвердить лично.  
  
\- Да, твой друг Стивен упоминал ваши неудачные встречи с другими выжившими, - говорит Грант, и в его голосе слышится характерный тон, который он использует, когда собирается причинить кому-нибудь боль за неё.   
\- Что-то о том, что ты почти умерла?  
  
\- Уверена, вы были в такой же опасности, что и я, - говорит Джемма, уворачиваясь от подразумевающегося вопроса. - Если не больше.  
  
\- Это опасный мир, - отвечает Мэй просто.  
  
Грант, выглядящий так, словно собирался добраться до сути, вздыхает.   
\- Да. Опасный.  
  
Джемма благодарно улыбается Мэй через своё плечо. Она знает, что это еще не конец - кроме того, она и сама намерена поговорить с Грантом, как только останется с ним наедине, и, наверняка, ему будет, что рассказать о тех шрамах, что он приобрел за эти два года их разлуки - но она ценит полученную отсрочку.  
  
\- Мы почти пришли, - говорит ей Скай. - Что ты хочешь сделать сначала? Принять душ? Съесть шоколадку? - поддевает она. - Провести время наедине с нашим бесстрашным лидером?  
  
Внезапно, глаза Джеммы наполняются слезами, и ей приходится остановиться на секунду. Глаза Скай испуганно расширяются.  
  
\- Что такое? - судорожно спрашивает она. - Я что-то не то сказала? Ты ранена? Тебе...  
  
\- Нет, - прерывает её Джемма, слегла посмеиваясь. - Я просто... Я правда скучала по тебе.  
  
\- Оу, Симмонс, - улыбается Скай, обнимая её. - Я тоже по тебе скучала. Мы все скучали.  
  
Джемма обнимает её одной рукой, не желая выпускать руку Гранта, чтобы нормально обнять девушку. Она всё еще на грани слёз, так что она закрывает глаза и сильнее прижимает к себе Скай. Она до сих пор не может поверить, что это и правда происходит. Она так давно перестала надеяться их встретить, и теперь...  
  
Она делает глубокий вдох и отпускает Скай, вытирая свои глаза освободившейся рукой.  
  
\- Простите, - говорит Джемма.  
  
\- Не стоит, - отвечает Мэй. - Мы понимаем.  
  
Грант молчит. Она может сказать по тому, как он сжимает челюсть, что он борется со своими эмоциями (смешной человек), но она не принимает это близко к сердцу. Вместо этого, она прочищает своё горло.  
  
\- Так, - начинает она. - Мы почти пришли?  
  
\- Да, - подтверждает Скай, когда они снова начинают идти. - Всего пара минут. И? Что ты хочешь сначала?  
  
\- Душ, шоколад, или время наедине с Грантом, - раздумывает Джемма, бросая игривый взгляд на своего мужа. Он встречает её взгляд поднятой бровью. - Хмм. Она вновь смотрит на Скай. - Какова политика базы на совместные души?  
  
\- Симмонс! - восклицает Скай, изображая шок. А потом начинает смеяться. - На самом деле, политика базы очень строга в этом плане. У нас были некоторые... инциденты.  
  
\- Политика базы такая, какой я её сделаю, - говорит Грант. - И в любом случае, у меня своя ванна, так что...  
  
\- Буду иметь в виду, - отвечает Джемма, улыбаясь ему. Желание поцеловать его почти непреодолимо, но она останавливает себя. Она знает себя - и его - достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что, если они начнут, то долго не смогут остановиться. Шутки со Скай и Мэй - это одно; на самом деле делать что-то перед ними - это совершенно иное. (К тому же, они всё еще в середине леса, с угрозой надвигающихся зомби. Действительно неподходящее для этого место).  
  
\- Хэй, никаких томных взглядов, - бранит её Скай, толкая её локтем. - Здесь есть дети.  
  
Джемма изумленно моргает.   
\- Нет тут никаких детей.  
  
\- Я ребенок в душе, - заявляет Скай. - К тому же, я безумно завидую, потому что _кто-то_ отправил моего парня на миссию на прошлой неделе...  
  
\- Он сам вызвался, - говорит Грант тоном, который предполагает, что Скай не в первый раз поднимает эту тему.  
  
\- Только потому, что он пытается заслужить твоё одобрение, - утверждает Скай. - Он думает, что если будет участвовать во множестве миссий, и хорошо себя проявит, ты перестанешь угрожать пристрелить его.  
  
\- Как будто я действительно собираюсь _пристрелить_ его, - усмехается Грант. - Ты хоть представляешь себе, _какой_ будет беспорядок?  
  
\- _Уорд_ , - говорит Скай.  
  
Что бы она ни хотела сказать, теряется, когда словно из ниоткуда появляются мужчина и женщина. Или, скорее, они появляются из-за деревьев, но Джемма, определенно, не видела этого. В один момент вокруг пусто, и внезапно два человека стоят у них на пути.  
  
\- Сэр, - говорит женщина. - Добро пожаловать обратно.  
  
Грант кивает ей.   
\- Есть следы активности?  
  
\- Нет, сэр, - отвечает мужчина. - Всё тихо.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Грант. - Мэддокс всё еще в лесу. Возможно, он вернется не один. Если это так, пропустите их и позовите меня. Никто не идет в главную базу без моего разрешения.  
  
\- Понятно, - говорит женщина.  
  
Мужчина кивает, соглашаясь, а затем поднимает руку к своему уху.   
\- Чарли Один возвращается.  
  
Словно в ответ, деревья перед ними сдвигаются, а затем - прямо перед весьма впечатленной Джеммой - раздвигаются, открывая вид на сплошную металлическую дверь. Через мгновение она также отодвигается, обнаруживая каменную лестницу.  
  
\- Ну, - говорит она через мгновение ошеломленного молчания. - Это было... драмматично.  
  
Скай смеется.   
\- Я постоянно это говорю!  
  
\- Я говорил, мы ничего не можем с этим сделать, - отвечает Грант. Он звучит раздраженно, но улыбается, когда смотрит на Джемму. - Добро пожаловать в Подвал. Готова войти?  
  
Она делает глубокий вдох и думает, что может почувствовать, как вес последних двух лет падает с её плеч. Она не знает, жив ли Фитц, присоединиться ли к ним кто-либо из её группы, сможет ли она найти решение проблемы с зомби, как шутила Скай...  
  
Что бы ни случилось, она больше не одна. Она в безопасности. Она вернула себе своего мужа и двух друзей.  
  
Сейчас всё гораздо, _гораздо_ лучше, чем было утром.  
  
\- Безусловно, - говорит она, и следует за ним вниз, в их будущее. 


End file.
